


Can't Wait

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Zoolander
Genre: Multi, NYR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Hansel miss Matilda, their third amigo and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia Ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mia+Ugly).



> This was going to be written as a New Years Resolution fic for Mia Ugly, but alas, the word count was too short to upload to the Yuletide archive.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of another fashion award ceremony, their fifth since coming out as a couple. Derek fidgeted with his tie, light blue with rhinestones, before glancing at Hansel's serene expression. Derek half suspected that was due more to all the drugs Hansel did earlier in the day.

"Why the long face, D-man? It's just the same old, same old." Hansel placed a hand on Derek's trembling knee as he leaned forward.

"I worry about Matilda. She's off doing her writing thingy as she travels around the globe and we're here male modeling. I miss her." Derek met Hansel's gaze with sad, puppy eyes. "Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do. She's our third amigo, and she'll be back soon. Then we can have a wild night between the three of us for a proper welcome." Hansel grinned and Derek couldn't help but smile in the face of it. "Now come on, D-man. 'Tilda wouldn't want to see you unhappy."

"No, she wouldn't." The door to the limo opened and already the numerous flashes from the paparazzi cameras were blinding. Derek stepped out and waved to the screaming fans. Hansel came up behind him, posing with his ridiculously good looks and his devil-may-care attitude. No wonder he and Matilda fell for him.

With Hansel's hand pressed against the small of Derek's back, Derek felt his confidence returning. Matilda was going to be fine, and when she returned, they would announce to the fashion world that their twosome was really a threesome.

Hansel nuzzled his nose against Derek's hair, the cameras eating it up, and whispered. "Smile all sexy-like for the cameras, D-man. Matilda's going to see this and I want her all hot and bothered. She's going to cancel the rest of her trip and fly straight home to us. What do you say?"

Derek moaned at the idea of it and spun Hansel into his arms. "Then let's give 'Tilda an image she can't say no to," he said in a happy voice before dipping Hansel low and kissing him.


End file.
